


She Said Yes

by CreativaArtly019981103



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativaArtly019981103/pseuds/CreativaArtly019981103
Summary: After the proposal, all Meghan can think about while Connor is away is planning the wedding. Luckily for her, she has Artemis and Halo to help her through getting everything prepared and most importantly, shopping for the perfect wedding dress. For once, it's something she doesn't want to shift along with her. That would ruin the beauty of it in her eyes.Definitely need to watch YJ Season 3 Outsiders Ep. 1 to understand where the proposal came from.





	1. Yes!!!

"Superboy!" Connor hears Dick call from outside. "We have to get to Markovia!" 

"In a moment, there's something important I have to do." Connor then gets down on one knee in front of Meghan and pulls out a ring. "Meghan Moors, will you marry me?" 

"Yes!" says Meghan as she embraces him ecstatically in a hug. He then slips the ring on her finger. "But do you have to leave?" 

"Yes, but it'll only be one night, don't worry," Connor assures her. He then goes off with Nightwing and his black ops. 

A few hours later, Meghan hears a knock on the door and it's no one but Artemis and Halo. "With the fiance heading away, how you holding up?" 

"How, how did you know about that?" Meghan asks. 

"We were outside the entire time," responds Artemis with a sigh. "So why don't we start planning this wedding?" 

"Oh, okay, that would be nice?" agrees Meghan. She then flies over and pulls a massive binder out a hole in the wall. She then giggles. "Yeah, I've been planning this since we started dating." She then comes over and plops the binder down in front of Artemis and Halo and the three begin flipping through it. Meghan then realizes she never thought about the whole dress thing as that is a human custom not a martian one. Luckily for her, Artemis and Halo gladly take Meghan out dress shopping. 

At the wedding dress store, Artemis helps Meghan pick out three or four dresses to try on. The first one is actually an extremely light blue leaning towards white, the second is a super pale green dress, and the other two are white, one in silk and one in lace. Unfortunately, after trying on these four, Meghan doesn't feel anything special about the dresses, they then go through another five. This is going to be harder than they thought. That's for sure.


	2. Dresses Dresses and More Dresses and Wedding Cakes

At the dress shop, Secret Dresses, Meghan is now on the thirty second dress. "Come on Meghan, you got to choose one," groans Artemis. 

"Fine, I actually kind of like the fifth one we tried, the light green one," sighs Meghan. "It's just I kind of got carried away. There's nothing like these on Mars." Artemis just looks at her friend and does a face palm. They then tell the store owner the dress they want, pay for it, and leave. 

"What is next in the wedding binder?" asks Artemis. 

"Cake, personal favorite is chocolate and caramel," responds Meghan. "It's just a matter of if my good friend is willing to do it. He's a chef straight from Markovia." 

A few moments later, the three arrive at the first bakery. There they are greeted by the chef. 

"Hello, we've been expecting you, Meghan," says the chef with a smile. "It's about time that boy proposed." 

"What? How? The heck?" Artemis whispers to herself confused. The three then follow the chef into the kitchen where he lets them try the cake and the caramel filling. 

"These are amazing," says Meghan with a smile. "Do tell, what kind of chocolate do you use?" 

"Only the best of the best chocolate, right from the chocolate farms of Markovia." 

"Cool, definitely has a great flavor," responds Meghan with a smile. "Do you mind doing the wedding cake?" 

"Not at all, anything for you, Meghan, love," responds the Markovian chef with a smile. "When's the date?" 

"I'm hoping sometime in August, June and July are still too hot for me," responds Meghan. 

"Yeah, I remember, Martians plus heat waves don't mix just like Martians and fires, right?" responds the chef. He then gets back to work on his orders for the day while the girls leave the shop and go get some ice cream. 

While sitting down and enjoying their ice cream, Artemis comes up with a good question for her friend. "How did you manage to become friends with a Markovian chef?" she asks curiously. 

"One of Diana's friends told me about him," responds Meghan. "Wonder Woman's friend was such a dear. I couldn't help but trust her expert opinion on this." 

"Yeah, if one of the Princess of the Amazon's friend's recommend something, I'd definitely take them up on it too," responds Artemis with a giggle. "I'm so glad you're getting married to Connor. You guys are perfect for each other." 

"Thanks, and I hope you'll be my bridesmaid of honor," responds Meghan. Artemis looks at her dumbfounded. 

"I'd love nothing more. Looks like it's time to go back to Secret to get the bridesmaid dresses, huh?" 

"Yeah," giggles Meghan. "Whoops, I totally forgot while we were there the first time, huh?" The three then finish their ice cream and return back to Happy Harbor for the day. They'll go look at bridesmaid dresses tomorrow. It's already been a busy day as it is already and honestly, all of them just want a nap or a movie at this point.


	3. Three Months Before the Wedding

After already two months of planning, the shock soon hits the three girls hard. It's now three months until the wedding. Meghan can't believe it. Over the last two months, they got the wedding dress, gorgeous light pink bridesmaid dresses, and have the cake in the works. The cake by request of Superboy is to look like the Crest of El. Meghan even got an RSVP back from her uncle, Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, and to her dismay, La'gaan, along with several others such as Rocket, Zatanna, Dick, Kaldur, Beast Boy, who she is very eager to see again, Roy, Jim, Will, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Batgirl, Cassie, Tim Drake, and Fate. 

All of a sudden, Meghan hears a knock on the door and opens it to find Connor and Dick standing there. "We take it, you've been wedding planning while we've been away." 

"Uh, maybe," says Meghan. "Something to do when I wasn't running the team in your absence, my love," says Meghan as she gives Connor a kiss. 

"You're one lucky man, Con-El," says Dick as he leaves the two to be alone. 

A few hours later, the two get a knock on the door from John. Meghan excitedly embraces her uncle in a hug. "I came to ask if you wanted me to walk you down the aisle," he says with a grin as he looks at her. "My little Meghan, all grown up." 

"Uncle, stop, and of course, you can walk me down the aisle. I'd have it no other way." 

"Good," responds John. He then turns to Connor. "You got lucky with this one, Connor. Never let her go."

"No plans of ever letting her go," responds Connor as he comes back over and gives his bride to be a kiss on the lips. Not even he can believe the wedding is only three months away now. After all, the way Meghan overplans thing, it's kind of hard to ignore the majority of the time. After all, she should want their special day to be perfect. 

The three then sit down and enjoy a nice dinner together. All the while, Connor and Meghan can't help but think how lucky they are to have each other and how much more lucky they're going to be when they finally have each other forever in a couple of months. The only thing that has Superboy nervous is that darn red and blue tux that she got special made for him to wear on the big day.


	4. The Night Before the Big Day

The remaining three months pass by and it's soon the night before their wedding day. Meghan and Connor can't help but be a little bit nervous alongside all their excitement. Tomorrow, the two are going to be husband and wife. They just hope they don't screw it up. 

"Oh come on, you're going to do fine tomorrow," Artemis reassures Meghan who is spending the night at her house. 

"Thanks, Artemis," responds Meghan. "That means a lot coming from you." 

"No problem, what are friends for?" responds Artemis with a laugh. 

"Good grief, Kat Grant is gonna try to stick it up on those stupid tv's isn't she?" says Meghan with a face palm. 

"Probably, at least it's not G. Gordon. Godterrible," responds Artemis with a laugh.

"True," Meghan laughs back. "Oh so true. Well goodnight." 

"Goodnight," responds Artemis as she turns over and falls asleep on the couch as Meghan heads up to the bedroom and falls fast asleep. Tomorrow is the big day, she can hardly believe it. 

As she sleeps, Meghan can't help but picture the big moment in her mind. There she is, at the alter with Connor right across from her. She's there in her gorgeous lush green wedding gown and he's in his blue and red tux with the House of El insignia on it. He smiles as he slips the ring onto her finger and she does the same as she slips it onto his. Oh how she can't wait until that very moment tomorrow, it's the one thing that keeps her mind at ease as she sleeps like a baby martian all through the night.


	5. Wedding Bells are Ringing, Ringing

The next morning, Meghan wakes up before the sun and shakes Artemis awake. "It's the day of the wedding!" she yells excitedly. 

"Good grief, Meghan, I know, but that doesn't mean you have to wake Leyann." 

"Oh, sorry," responds Meghan. 

"But I guess I can help you with your hair and makeup and with the dress," sighs Artemis as she falls off the couch, goes upstairs, and gets dressed. The two then enter the spare bedroom and Artemis helps Meghan get ready for the wedding. 

An hour later, the two arrive early as the wedding isn't for another two hours. Meghan checks on the cake and sees it is perfect and done exactly how she asked it. The flower arrangements of the lilies and Martian roses are nothing but flawless and smell of honeysuckle. 

Two hours later, Meghan is greeted by her uncle and he walks her down the aisle until she's right in front of Superboy in his handsome red and blue tuxedo. He just looks at her dumbfounded, jaw completely dropped. "You look beautiful," he says to her telepathically. 

"And you look handsome," she responds back with her telepathy. 

John, who almost never cries, lets a few tears fall. He can't believe his niece is getting married. 

"We are gathered here today," says the priest, "to join Meghan Moors and Connor Kent, Con-El in the holy matrimony that is marriage. I understand you guys have written your own vows." 

"Yes," the two nod. Connor begins to read his. 

"From the moment I first met you, I couldn't help but feel like we were meant for each other. We just fit, clicked, whatever you want to call it. We were both outsiders compared to the others. You were from another planet, I was a lab experiment, but with you, I felt I belonged." 

"I too have loved you since the beginning. Having someone around who understood and was willing to stand up for me despite my shortcomings and my always burning cookies and stinking up our base was nice. With you, I didn't feel like an outsider, someone who was uncomfortable in her own skin. I felt like I could just be myself. Even when you learned my true form, you didn't care, you loved me despite it. For that, I am thankful and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with someone who cares for me as much as you do." 

"Connor," says the priest, "do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" 

"I do," responds Connor.

"And Meghan, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" 

"I do," responds Meghan. 

"Now you may exchange rings and kiss the bride." The two exchange wings and share the biggest kiss. Today marks a new day in their journey in life, the first day of their lives as man and wife.


End file.
